Pourquoi ?
by Loodp
Summary: Je ne veux pas mettre de résumé, je ne peux pas mettre de mots sur ce texte. Je sais je suis un peu tardive pour dire ça mais rien que pour avoir eu un ami là-bas, j'en suis obligé. Il y a une morale, après c'est à vous de la comprendre comme vous le souhaitez.


Pourquoi ?

"Et surtout, tu fais attention !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je reviendrai vite."

Cette petite fille sortit de sa maison en courant avec un grand sourire. Elle passa dire le bonjour à tout le village comme à son habitude. Tout le monde la connaissait, cette enfant toujours joyeuse qui passait son temps à rire. Lorsqu'elle arrivait, tous les problèmes s'envolaient. C'était son don, transmettre sa joie à tout le monde. Elle couru dire bonjour au vieillard, toujours assis devant sa maison à observer la beautée que lui offrait la nature chaque matin. Elle passa le bonjour au maire, toujours grognon mais qui lui accordait quand même un léger sourire face à tant de gaieté et d'insousciance. Elle embrassa le nouveau né dans les bras de cette nouvelle mère plus qu'heureuse. Cette petite fille courait partout et faisait des sourires à qui voulait, et même à ceux qui ne le désiraient pas. Elle partit dans la forêt cueillir des fleurs comme elle en avait l'habitude. Bref, cette journée ensoleillée était parfaitement normal et commençait parfaitement bien.

Au bout d'un moment, tandis que cette petite fille chantonnait, elle entendit une énorme explosion qui fit trembler la terre. Elle suspendit son geste dans l'attente d'un évenement déclancheur, la tête relevée vers ce village natal qui était le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive une nouvelle détonation. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir pour savoir quoi faire : courir vers la source du vacarme, le village. C'est ce que fit cette petite fille. Chaque pas l'approchait du village, l'approchait de cris déchirant le calme habituel de l'île. Tout semblait inhumain, transformé par la peur et la douleur. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Il était impossible de répondre à cette question.

Pourtant la réponse n'était autre que des pirates. Des pirates pillant, détruisant, tuant tout sur leurs passages.

Cette fille resta figée à la lisière de la forêt, observant les dernières minutes du massacre sans la possibilité d'intervenir avant que ces maudits pirates s'enfuient, poursuivis par la Marine qui arrivait. Aucune occasion ne s'était présentée pour aider. Pas sans les armes appropriées pour. Le village était à présent détruit ainsi que toute vie existante. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose de détruite.

La seule personne encore en vie était anéantie, à genoux dans l'herbe rougie par les meurtres venant d'avoir lieu. Des fleuves de larmes coulaient à présent sur ses petites joues d'enfant encore innocente. Cette petite fille d'habitude si heureuse, normalement si joyeuse et de nature aimante, venait à présent de s'effacer. Plus jamais elle ne rierait, plus jamais elle ne serait heureuse.

Plus jamais.

Elle haïssait tout le monde.

Les pirates, pour avoir causer tous ces actes affreux et terrifiants. Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Ils n'avaient rien demandé, et pourtant tous ses amis, ses proches, sa famille, tous venaient de mourir.

Mais ces maudits pirates n'étaient pas les seuls fautifs pour elle. La Marine aussi était en partie responsable aussi, car ils avaient le devoir de les protéger. Pourtant, rien n'avait été fait pour, aucune mesure n'avait été prise. Ils ne faisaient que des promesses sans jamais les respecter. La preuve, son village était à présent un tas de cendre encore rougeoyante, alors qu'à quelques pas d'ici se trouvait une base Marine.

Pourtant, la colère de cette petite fille était infondée, car nous connaissons tous au moins un pirate cher à nos coeur qui serait incapable de faire de tels actes. Tout comme la Marine, ils ne sont pas tous des monstres ou des personnes insousciantes de la vie d'autrui. Malheureusement, il est impossible pour eux d'être partout. Ils ne peuvent que partager la douleur des autres et essayer de soulager leur malheurs.

À la base, c'était censé être cette petite fille qui devait faire attention à sa vie et résultat, c'est la seule personne du village à être encore en vie. Alors juste une question car cette petite fille est jeune et ne connait pas encore tous les problèmes des adultes.

Pour cette petite fille, un adulte est un adulte et chaque vie à la même valeur quelque soit son rang, ses croyances ou ses actes. Cette enfant possède encore cette innocence qu'elle représente, et pourtant cette innocence a pris un gros coup ce jour là.

Cette petite fille ne comprend pas et pleure. Elle pleure en disant :

Pourquoi ?


End file.
